Shattered by a Debt
by xXWolfBlazeXx
Summary: "Life is not meant to be controlled by another, nor is it meant to be lived in fear and isolation. It is about freedom and doing what one loves and enjoying it with those they loves." Meiri always returns her favor. It was taught to her from a young age. However, her values led her to be used by others. Now Meiri has been forced to betray her loved ones and live a traitorous life.


It was a quiet night in the Seireitei. One the quietest it had been for a while. Meiri hummed to herself, as she walked down the path. It was so quiet that she felt it was necessary.

Meiri was impressed that the Shinigamis were capable of this silence. Normally around this time, they would still be drinking and she would be hearing them laughing loudly as they all got drunk. It amused Meiri whenever she would see them around, but she would always keep her distance. Coming home from a mission that was a month long, she didn't want to deal with them. However, it was nights like these that she didn't like coming back from a mission. With everything so quiet, it made her feel lonely. No one was there to greet her.

Meiri then let out a loud sigh, "Wonder why everyone decided to sleep early today..." she said aloud to herself.

She then shrugged, "Who knows, probably had one of those intense training sessions and everyone's exhausted now." she answer her own question.

"That or maybe it's just later than it looks?" she added, looking up at the sky.

Meiri then thought for a second, "Yeah… that could be true… the mission did take longer than it was supposed to."

"Well at least it was a easy and we didn't have any issues." she remarked suddenly and then remembered, "Except for that one kid who turned into the hollow right before us... that sucked." Meiri then sighed. There were times where she would start having conversations with herself so that she didn't feel awkward. This was one of those moments.

"People here are lame," she grumbled to herself.

"Good evening Meiri," a soft-toned voice appeared behind her.

Meiri yelped and literally jumped up in the air as she turned around to see her captain, Captain Sosuke Aizen. He stood there with his usual calm, serious expression. Both hands were at his side.

Meiri blinked, "Ca-Captain Aizen...I didn't even sense you behind me."

She watched the captain shake his head, disapprovingly. "You should have sensed me a while back," he started.

Meiri gave an uneasy smile, "Yeah… but I wasn't really paying attention. I mean I just came back and it was so quiet, I was busy thinking of that."

Aizen ran his finger through his hair, "I've told you many times now, you should always be paying attention."

"But, I just returned from a mission…" Meiri started, but trailed off seeing the captain look up at her.

"Even so, you must always be alert. I've told you that many times during out training. What if we were under attack when you returned? You would have been an easy target," he added. The moonlight reflected off of his glasses, making it difficult for her to understand what expression the Captain held.

Meiri bit her lip as she lowered her head in shame. He did have a point. Aizen was always telling her to be alert no matter what. It was one of the first lessons taught at the academy.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her head, patting it softly. Meiri looked up to see Aizen standing before her with a kind expression, smiling.

"Well, what's done is done now. I think you've realized your mistake. That's good enough," he remarked. The glare was now off of his glasses and she could now see the soft look he was giving, meaning that he wasn't angry with her. It made Meiri relax a little as she nodded her head, agreeing with him.

Her expression brightened as she moved back, "thank you captain, but if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing out here?" she then asked.

Aizen sighed, "Well I was out for a night stroll and sensed your spiritual pressure and so I figured why now welcome back my subordinate who has been gone for a month and half." He replied.

Meiri smiled, "Thanks, but Captain, I'm not your subordinate any more. It's been a year since I transferred now." she remarked.

Aizen shook his head, "True, true… how ever you are still considered one of squad five. Even if you are not there anymore, but I guess I shouldn't be calling you a subordinate," he explained with a smile. The smile he was giving. For some reason Meiri felt uneasy under it. She just gave a small, nervous chuckle. Then smiled as a small blush crept on her face.

"So... how long were you listening to my conversation this time?" she asked. It was always Aizen who caught her off guard whenever she had those conversations. It was pretty embarrassing in her case. Luckily he went along with it and never teased her about it.

The amused look Aizen first had was back now. "Long enough to know that the mission was a success and there was no trouble except for the one child you mentioned," he explained as he turned around, indicating for the two to walk.

Meiri's blush darkened. She started to laugh as she scratched the back of her head, "Well at least I won't have to write it all out in a report now right?" she asked hopefully, as she followed him, moving quickly to walk next to him.

Aizen just chuckled lightly as he shook his head, "Sorry, that's not my place to decide. Remember?" he reminded her.

Meiri pouted hearing that. "Right. Gotta report it to Captain Ichimaru. Man, why couldn't he be the one to over hear? Then I would have had a chance…" she trailed off with a sigh as she crossed her arms, "and to think I could get away with it for once," she complained and looked at Captain Aizen, realizing, "Sorry no offense Captain."

Aizen just smiled, to show no offense was taken. "Well from what you say, nothing major happened so it won't be that long, right?" he offered.

Meiri nodded her head slowly, as she realized, "Yeah... true that..." she sighed and then frowned, "but I still have to write it out..."

Aizen sighed, shaking his head, "You always manage to get the pity you need to get out of work, don't you?"

Meiri just smiled, "Well it doesn't really work that well with Captain Ichimaru. He just says to suck it up and work." she replied. They had arrived to the squad three barracks. Meiri looked up the hill to where she could see the roof of the barracks.

"Well thanks for walking back with me Captain. I should be heading inside now," Meiri concluded.

Aizen just nodded with a smile, "it was my pleasure. You should go in and rest now. I expect Captain Ichimaru has a lot of work for you."

Meiri frowned, as she began to grumble and nodded. She then turned around and started up the hill when she heard the Captain speaking again.

"One more thing, Meiri."

Meiri stopped in her tracks and turned around, "yes?"

"Have you been able to make contact with her?" he asked.

Meiri had to think for a second before shaking her head, "No sir. Well more like I never got a chance to while working," she explained.

Aizen nodded his head, "I see… well give her time. I'm sure she'll come around."

Meiri nodded her head, "I hope so." She then let out a yawn, "I think I'm going to head off now. Bye Captain Aizen. See you around," she waved and dismissed her self, heading back.

Arriving to the entrance, Meiri saw two shinigamis standing outside the entrance, keeping watch. From what Meiri saw, she could tell that they had only just fixed their posture when they sensed her. She couldn't help but giggle at that.

As Meiri came close, she saw their faces brighten, "Third seat Hidaeki, you're finally back! Welcome!" one started.

Meiri smiled, waving, "Hiya where is everyone?" she suddenly asked, realizing how quiet it was by the barracks.

The one who spoke before continued to talk, "well it's pretty late now. Everyone's finally called in and sleeping now."

Meiri nodded. So it was much later than she thought. She then sighed, "well I think I'm going to head in now too."

The first nodded as the second spoke now, "Of course, you must be tired after being gone for so long," he remarked as he opened the door.

Meir nodded her head as she walked in and then waved at the two, "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow."

As she walked down, Meiri focused on the spiritual pressure in the area. The first one whom she sensed was her captain. He was still awake. Meiri instantly cursed herself for not lowering her spiritual pressure as soon as she entered. Even though she mentioned earlier that she wished the Captain were the one that caught her, she did not mean it. The captain made her nervous. He always had that expression like he was mocking her. That and the work he always made her do made Meiri wonder.

Many told her that it was because it was her first year and he was just helping her get used to the place, but Meiri felt more like an errand girl. She was the third seat. She should have been spending more time working with the platoon she was assigned to lead, instead she would have to ask Kira to combine both of their groups so that she could do what her Captain asked.

Meiri sighed as she started to walk down the hall towards her room. She tried to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake anyone; however that soon proved to be a waste of an effort as she heard the door open behind her and her Captain walk out.

"Well, well, look who finally returned. Not going to stop in and say hello?" he started.

Meiri cringed and then relaxed herself as she turned around to smile at him, "Hello Captain Ichimaru. Sorry I thought you might have been asleep already so I thought I would sneak by."

There was a small chuckle that came from the Captain. "Oh come on, I know you're better than that. You obviously sensed me, but didn't want to chat," he remarked.

Meiri wasn't sure whether he was joking with her or not. He could have easily been angry with her, but to get angry for such a small reason seemed too childish for him. Instead, Meiri gave a small, nervous chuckle, scratching the back of her head, "give me a break Captain, I just came back from guarding a hollow infested city for a month. I'm pretty tired."

She then noticed a sly grin appear on her captain's face. "And yet you had time to talk with your former Captain."

Meiri should have expected that. She was about to speak, but then the Captain was laughing. He was soon standing right in front of her, ruffling her hair, "I'm only teasing you Mei. Of course you would want to talk to your former captain," he spoke with a grin.

Meiri squeaked, protesting and trying to get out of his grip. Finally Gin stopped ruffling and stepped back. "Well I'm sure you're tired. If you would like, you can take tomorrow off."

Meiri's face brightened as she heard that, "Really?"

Gin nodded with a smile, "Of course! You deserve it."

Meiri was soon grinning, "Sweet! Thank you captain!"

Gin just chuckled, "You should quiet down before you wake up the entire barracks."

Instantly her face straightened, "Right. Sorry. Well I'm going to head to bed now. Good night Captain."

"Good night Mei," Gin replied as he headed back to his room.

Meiri then sighed as she walked down. That went better than she expected. He wasn't as intimidating this time. In fact he even gave her a day off!

Meiri quickened her steps to her room. From what she could sense, Kira seemed to be asleep. Meiri couldn't help but wonder whether he was past out drunk, or actually called in and decided to sleep. She wouldn't be surprised if he was passed out. Most likely Rangiku had invited him and he would have gone drinking with her and the others.

Meiri grinned as she entered her room. Not bother to change, she dove onto the bed and lied there, face down, enjoying the soft comfortable bed underneath her. Tomorrow she had the day off. It was the perfect day to bother those who would be suffering a hanger over. It excited her.

Suddenly Meiri's eyes widened as she remembered. That's right… A day before she left, Meiri was complaining how most likely she would come back at a time where no one would be there to greet her. In response, Renji promised that he would be there when she came back.

Meiri then made a pouty face with a frown, "Hmph… that jerk. He forgot." She lied there grumbling to herself over the fact that he forgot. Yes she had been gone for a while, but she knew Renji knew better than to forget a promise like that, especially a promise like that to her.

Meiri then sighed. She would need to think of a way to get back at him, however hat would have to wait. Meiri then yawned. Even though she was one to go with out sleep, there was a limit to how long someone could go without sleep, even with the rest from the previous two days. Meiri found herself drifting off.

When Meiri woke up again, she found her room bright. Meiri instantly jumped awake, cursing, as she thought she slept in, but then looking at the time, she realized that it wasn't as late as she expected. It was still early and the morning and many would be waking up now. Meiri herself decided to get up. Though it wasn't long, she felt refreshed after her nap.

Meiri stretched and then walked to her closet where she took out her uniform. It was unique in it's own way. There was only one sleeve on her uniform. That was because of her Zanpakutō's ability. The sleeve was always burnt away whenever she activated it. Meiri just decided that she would stick with a one sleeve uniform. After putting that on, Meiri wrapped her other arm in a purple wrap so that it didn't feel as bare. Along with it, she would have been wearing a scarf, but that had been destroyed while training a week before she left. Meiri never got a chance to buy another one after that.

Once she was ready, Meiri decided to head out to join the rest of her squad. It was amusing to see them all greeting her excitingly. The only one she didn't see was Kira. Meiri furrowed her brows, wondering where he was.

"Lieutenant Kira said that he needed to do something with the captain," one of the squad members explained. Meiri nodded her head to that and decided that she would meet with him later. With that decided, Meiri headed out.

"Time to go deal with a certain pineapple," she decided

-xXx-

Renji let out a sigh as he walked down the path. He was supposed to be patrolling the area and making sure everyone was in position. The night before it had been chaotic with everyone deciding to go out and drink. Now he needed to make sure that no one was slacking.

Renji groaned. He himself wished he didn't need to get up. His head was pounding. It was obviously because of all the drinking. Suddenly he felt a familiar spiritual pressure. It was one that he hadn't sensed for a while. Suddenly his eyes widened as he realized whose it was.

"Shit!" he cursed, as he realized. Renji then quickened his steps to try and catch up with her. He needed to apologize and think up a reason for not being there when she came back. It was really because Rangiku had invited him to go drink with her, Izuru and a couple others and of course Renji took up that offer. After a couple drinks, he forgot he was supposed to meet with her. Meiri would not be happy.

Renji could feel that he was close now. Her spiritual pressure was right there now. Renji quickened his pace. Suddenly he saw her take a step out in front of him with her arms crossed behind her back and her eyes closed, smiling.

"Hiya Pineapple!" She called out cheerfully.

Renji's eyes widened. He came to a skidding halt in front of the girl. He stumbled forwards onto his toes, struggling not to fall forwards. He finally managed to catch himself and let out a sigh of relief, as he stood up straight and then frowned, looking down at the girl.

"What the hell Mei? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he asked, obviously surprised.

Meiri giggled, "You're too easy."

Renji frowned, as he stood straight with his arms crossed, "Seriously. At the speed I was running I could have run over you with out realizing."

Meiri shook her head, "Well that's why you should have sensed my spiritual pressure before hand. You slacker. You're not even alert."

Renji frowned, "I did sense you're spiritual pressure. I just wasn't expecting you to appear right before me."

Meiri shook her head, "You should always be prepared for the worse," she scolded him acting the way Aizen had with her the night before.

Renji groaned, "give me a break. I'm not exactly awake yet."

"I'll say. Gone for a month and this is what happens to you." Meiri scoffed as she swished her hair back, "Seriously I've gotten more than half the changes on my list done. Like got my hair done," she frowned.

Renji blinked, "Really? You did?"

Meiri frowned, "Yeah! It's an auburn color now!"

Renji furrowed his brows as he leaned in picking up a couple strands. "It looks like your natural brown."

Meiri shook her head, "No it's auburn! And you should notice a change because I got it done a day before I left." It was a true fact. The day before Meiri had decided to change her hair color. It was a common thing. She did it every year and with it, she always got her hair cut so that it reached her neck and her bangs set so that they swept over her left eye.

Renji blinked as he tried to remember, "I saw you that day. I would have remembered."

Meiri smirked, "You would have also remembered that you promised."

Renji frowned, "That was Rangiku's fault. She-"

"Not really," Meiri interrupted, "I mean you were the one who decided to drink that much."

"Yeah well it's not really nice to just decline someone, especially Rangiku," he tried to protest, but Meiri just rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"It's not very nice to promise your friend that you would welcome her back only to ditch her," she remarked.

Renji frowned. She did have a point. He then let out a sigh, deciding to give up. Meiri couldn't help but smirk seeing the struggle. It was obvious he didn't want to give in to Meiri, but at the same time he had no argument.

He then looked at her and let out a sigh. "You know what, you're right. I'm sorry. How do you want me to make it up to you?"

Meiri raised a brow, not expecting that, "What are you willing to do?" she asked.

Renji shrugged, "I don't know. Anything really. I mean I did promise. I remember that."

Meiri suddenly had an evil grin, "really now?"

Renji bit his lip as he knew he made a mistake. "Why do I get a bad feeling about this?"

Meiri just smiled, "How about coming with me to get a new scarf? I've been meaning to go get a new one. It feels weird not wearing one."

Renji blinked, as he was expecting something much worse. He looked at her suspiciously for a second before letting out a sigh, "Fine. Fair enough, though can you wait until later? I need to do patrol and then some training with the squad. After that we can go."

Meiri just nodded her head, "sure thing! I have the day off today and I need to go see Captain Ukitake anyways. Come find me when you're done. Just don't go randomly accepting a drink from Rangiku again. It's okay to say no. Especially when you _have_ made plans with someone for later that day."

Renji rolled his eyes, "don't worry I won't. Now I gotta go. See you later."

Meiri nodded, "toodles for now," she waved and then she was off.


End file.
